Prodigies: Limelight Invaders
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: A bunch of kids come to McKinley to perform and make friends with the Glee kids. There will be drama, slushies and OCs armed with British accents. Kurt-centric. Pairings: Kurt/Finn. Puck/Quinn. Will/Emma. Story is better than summary, I swear.


_**Chapter 1. Anticipation **_

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

_Exchange students from England. Fourteen-year-old_ exchange students from England to be precise. I'm so excited! Mr. Shue says we're each gonna pick one of them to have as our little prodigy and perform with them! I'm sure I'm gonna find the perfect little girl to help mould into a little star, and, in turn, shine myself! Of course, I shouldn't be planning now, they're arriving at four p.m. sharp tomorrow afternoon… it's currently 11 p.m… I should be getting my beauty sleep.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

They're getting some British kids in to perform with us and be our prodf- … pofenit- pronit… I dunno, _somethings_… and I'm _psyched_! I mean… they have cool people in England, right? I wanna find a kid who is like a mini-me and he'll wanna be just like e and it'll be like having a kid brother! Yeah… that'd make school a lot less… _heavy, _y'know. The drama with Quinn and Puck is over. They're together… but that leaves me single and _very_ confused. Life kinda sucks… right now, anyways.

**Artie's P.O.V.**

I've been worrying about these kids coming over from England _all day_. Sure, they're two years younger than us, but still… will they be all horrible and popular? I just don't know. D'ya think they can sing? Rachel's gonna throw a _fit_ if they're better than her. Ha! I _hope _they're better than her! I'll probably get a good night's sleep now.

**Tina's P.O.V.**

Wow. Little kids! Coming all the way from _England_? It's kinda crazy, if you ask me… there might be a few contrasts in the groups… I mean, what if they don't like my style? They'll call me things like '_Emo_' and '_freak_'… then I'll probably end up feeling even _more_ of a loser. Great… and what about the others… Artie and Kurt? _God…_But, then, if they're _nice… _I just don't have a clue. I hate this whole not knowing thing… it's so annoying. Stupid Mr. Shue and not telling us about these kids. It's _killing_ me. I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight.

**Mercedes' P.O.V.**

Oh. My. _Gawd. _I'm up at ten 'til tomorrow texting with Kurt about these British kids that are coming. He's worried they're gonna be _unfashionable_ and homophobic… I'm reassuring him of course, he's my best friend. As for _my_ worries on these English kids, I'm just worried they're gonna be like _Rachel…_ they're all gonna like _vanilla musicals_ and my chocolate goodness is gonna be cast aside… as usual. Oh _daaaaamn._ I've gotta go to sleep now. As much as I'd like to stay up with Kurt, if I'm gonna show these British kids what Mercedes is made of!

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. These English kids are coming and I'm _sure_ they're gonna be goody-two-shoes _losers._ Sure, I'm not one of the popular kids anymore, but _still_… they're probably all gonna love Rachel and Finn. I _know _I'm gonna hate them all.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Wow. I wasn't listening… There are British kids coming?? Oh… Hmph. They'd better help me get the limelight and not steal it. Or I _will_ get nasty.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Do you think these British kids speak English?

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I'm stumped. Officially, completely stumped. I can't find _any_ info on these kids or their school… and I _have_ to know! Are they stylish? Are they ho… homophobes? 'Cause I'd _never_ live it down if I got chucked in the dumpster by a _fourteen-year-old_… I hope they're talented… I'd _love _it if they had a diva-off with Rachel. Of course, with Rachel losing. I'm too distracted by my thoughts of Finn to focus on doing some proper 'Sherlock Holmes' detecting as Mercedes has suggested. _God,_ this whole him finally being single thing is _killing _me. It's giving me false hope…

"KURT!?" My dad… he must've realised I'm up at… hang on a second, what time is it? 1:14!? Ohh… right. I'd better sleep now. The prince never marries the zombie…

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Next chapter you meet the kids. Not every chapter is set out like this… just this one to help show you their initial thoughts to the new kids. I don't own Glee (if I did this story would become the next storyline XD), but I do own the eight English kids (I.e. they were my idea. I have no slaves.) Reviewsarelove… kthnxbai. xD**


End file.
